User blog:BoomTexan/BoomTexan's Guide to Cities
This is for Reimagined only, Reborn and Amend will come later. Heya guys! I really haven't been making blogs in a while, so I figured it was time to start making guides again! Thanks for supporting me earlier (c3colec4, Godonan, Duegann, American233.) I'm gonna start with the most dangerous cities and move down to the least dangerous. Also, I'm gonna split the cities into two sections: bandits and survivors. 'Kin' Survivors Getting the big one out of the way first, with Kin. This city is big, has good loot and a lot of bases, and is also extremely deadly. Even going into the outskirts can lead to a confrontation. Nowhere is safe except for the civilian districts towards the west, and even those can be fatal. The most dangerous place to go is to the large hospital, the firestations, and the center of the city Union Square. Going into Union Square will almost certainly end in death, unless you are going during a clan war or during nightfall. It is recommended to wear camouflage, and carrying a good gun is always recommended. The bandits who camp at Kin prefer high apartments, so keep away if you value your life. Also, good loot is not always in Union Square, as so many people come to loot it. Looting barricades, the bunker, and firestations is a much better way to get loot quickly. Also, towards the south is an industrial district, check there for engine parts, jerrycans, and tires. Bandits I would recommend sneaking around. If you are a loud and proud bandit, you will get killed, or lose your prey. Sneak around the west side, which most freshies/semi-geared players enter by, and if you're confident, try the south/southeast side, which the pros enter by. Nobody comes from the north. Ever. Picking off lone wolves searching for guns is recommended, messing with teams will surely get you killed unless you know your way around, as flanking is easy, and giving chase to the bandit who killed your buddy is super easy if you're experienced. Most teams of freshies just run, but the pros who enter Kin fight. Also, beware of other bandits. Mason Yes, I really placed Mason ahead of Vernal. Th is is not an error. Survivors Mason is the second most dangerous city, due to its close proximity to hotspots such as Factory, Radio Tower, Cemetery, and Prison. Pros abound, and though you may think it is safe, low cover combined with fleeing pros and hopeful freshies makes it dangerous, as both are determined to kill all who cross them. Bandits are actually not too big of a deal. It would be best if you covered the outskirts and moved towards the coveted medical supplies and military gear. Bandits Bandits really have no place here. There is little room to hide, and pros and freshies intermingle in the city, which makes it difficult to pick out who could kill you and who wouldn't even touch you with a 49 and a half foot pole. There are really no strategies except to hide in the big houses or go up to Vernal hill to make a base. Vernal Survivors Do not come here survivors. This city is more of a gas and go kind of city, the wild west of the east side. People mostly come here to camp out in the police station (which looks out over the military tents and is an easy way to kill noobs who loot), loot the millions of bloodbags and painkillers in the hospital, or get more industrial supplies to build a base or car and get back in the battle quickly. It is recommended to stay to the north, moving towards the hospital slowly and deliberately. This, the safest way, even has its own disadvantages, as players camp out in Military Outpost, and might snipe you. This is a lose lose situation. Bandits This city is also not for you unless you are geared and experienced. Pros come here, for flanking/fleeing purposes, and freshies come from the far east, seeking good loot. If you do want to fight, keep on the west side, as the sheer amount of freshies will soon overwhelm you. For once, take your chances with the pros. This is actually an okay city for fighting pros, but you should make a base, or the freshies will backstab you frequently. There is little to no cover in the valley between Mason/Prison/Vernal/MO, so you can definitely pick off some pros if you have good sniping skills. But getting the loot from the pros is a different matter. You should make small wall bases around their bodies while you loot, or you will be sniped yourselves. Olke Olke is slightly less dangerous than Vernal, as it is like the Mason of the north. The town itself isn't that dangerous, but its proximity to landmarks makes it much worse than Vernal if you are trying to get to it. Getting to the town and back is half the battle. The least dangerous path is to head from Kin north to the old mines, then once you get directly west from the cemetery. Yale Survivors This small town is the first or second stop for many survivors. While the survivors here will not have good loot, the sheer amount of freshies will soon overwhelm you, so make your stops here quick. Nothing good really spawns here, with the best loot ranging from AKS-74Us to maybe MP5s at best. The most useful loot here is the bloodbags and the industrial spawns. Bandits There is little good loot here, as most of the people entering the town are freshies. There can be okay loot coming from the Fort Ruins or Trinity HQ area, as good loot does spawn there. But mostly, this town is a place to rack up some easy kills. The sheer amount of freshies will soon overwhelm you, and, as it is a tightly packed town, there is a chance that a skilled player could backstab you. Bring bloodbags and painkillers, as there is little chance that you will be able to get them in Yale, as they only spawn in the military tents. Category:Blog posts